Hiphopluv100
"Holla atcha, dudeskis! It's ya boy hiphopluv100 here." hiphopluv100 (real name Gabriel Richardson-Handy, with his main YouTube Channel under the same name) also known as Gabe '''or '''hiphopluv, is a former Let's Player born on 4 August 1998 in Wolverhampton, England. He is known for acting as the typical gangsta seen on television in some of his videos with minimal editing. While usually inactive on that channel aside a few vlogs stating his current events, he runs the collab/multiplayer channel Cyber City with his friend Rio, comedy channel TheDouchebagExperience with his father & livestream channel MajorAlisaFan. He also announced YG Productions in 2011, but it never went up for long. He currently has 39 subscribers on YouTube. Fun Facts * Favorite games of all time are Pokemon Colosseum & Pikmin 3 * Least favorite games of all time are Mickey's Magic Mirror & Bad Boys 2 * Favorite game genre is fighting * Least favorite fighting game series is Mortal Kombat * Mains Mewtwo or Lucario in Smash Bros. * Favorite channels are Charmx, chuggaaconroy, PeanutButterGamer, JonTron, ProJared & Game Grumps * Refuses to watch any of the Twilight Series * Refuses to watch Game of Thrones * Used to watch Machinima shows like Sanity Not Included, Arby 'n' The Chief & The Gamer Poops * First console was PlayStation, but grew up on GameCube * Has less GCN games in his current collection than those he has owned altogether * Traded in Metroid Prime 2: Echoes at least twice before keeping and completing it in 2013 * ^This was because neither he or his dad could get past the Boost Guardian^ * Did karate for 4 years before quitting * Studied Carpentry & Joinery for 3 years in college * Dislikes most PS2 titles he has played * Converted to PlayStation from Xbox thanks to his friend, but stays loyal to Nintendo * Thought the Kinect was overrated * Inspired to LP from NintendoCapriSun's Majora's Mask videos * Didn't have home internet until he was 12 * Didn't have a smartphone until he was 16 * Believed he was an alien for a month when he was 10 * Moved house 8 times in his life * Got a detention in high school for not bringing a ruler into class * Could whistle before he could talk * Has a fear of shouting and loud, artificial voices * Is arachnophobic, but only against real, big spindly spiders * Was never scared of Resident Evil, but got scared by Pingu * Has known at least 4 lets players like himself in high school * First heard of PewDiePie in 2013 * Somehow remembers FNAF 1 from his early childhood * Can't remember how he came across Splatoon, but loves it regardless * Once slept through a small earthquake when he was little * Has extensive knowledge of fighting game lore & trivia * Never had an event-based legendary Pokemon on any game he has owned * Has been single his whole life - and doesn't care List of Let's Plays 1. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (N64) (1998) 2. Starfox 64/Lylat Wars (N64) (1999) 3. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (N64) (2000) 4. Metroid: Other M (Wii) (2010) 5. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption (Not broadcasted) (Wii) (2007) 6. Mad Father (PC) (2012) 7. Paranoiac (PC) (2011) 8. Dust (Xbox 360) (2011) 9. Super Mario Galaxy (Boss walkthrough) (Wii) (2006) 10. Just Dance 4 (Wii) (2013)